


SURPRISE

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your lonely, and away from the woman you love.  I understand that, but please don’t use me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	SURPRISE

He tasted of wet, and heat, and sweet wine. Her hands were on his shoulders. she grasped them for a moment, than shoved him away. Her thoughts were scattered. Jaime looked surprised, surprised that she pushed him away, or surprised that he kissed her, she wasn’t sure. 

“What was that?”

“You know what that was Brienne.” To avoid looking at him she stared intently at a large beige stain on the wall across the room, it kind of looked like a map of Westeros.

“I know you like to tease me, but you have never kissed me before”

“You should be glad any man wants to kiss you.” Jaime replied, aggravatingly running his fingers through his hair. Brienne felt a moment of embarrassment, but it was soon surpassed by anger.

“So it was a moment of pity.” She threw at him. 

“Yes” he paused “No. I don’t know.” Brienne wished she could just walk out, but she told Pod she was going to rest, and knowing Jaime he would just follow her, like her followed her in here.

She looked around the room. She looked at the scratched and worn table and chairs, the sagging bed with large straw mattress. Piled in the corner was her armor, no longer handsome, but damaged and faded, like her. She sighed, and went over and sat on the bed pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Your lonely, and away from the woman you love. I understand that, but please don’t use me.”

“How do you know who I love?” asked Jaime.

“Please, everyone from Dorne to the Wall knows who you love.”

“I am not sure how everybody else knows when I don’t know myself.” Brienne turned to Jaime.

“Your no longer in love with Cersei?” Jaime sat beside her on the bed.

“I don’t think so. She is my sister, my twin, I will always love her, but I don’t want to be her lover anymore.”

Brienne felt a bubbling of joy, but she dare not express it. Jaime was obviously upset about the loss of his relationship with his sister. She should tell him that she is sorry, but that doesn’t feel right.

“When we were apart” said Jaime drawing her attention to him “I thought about Cersei, but I also thought about you. I wondered where you were, about your search for Sansa, if you were safe. I worried that your honesty and stubbornness was going to get you into trouble.” A piece of hair had fallen in Brienne’s face, Jaime tucks it behind her ear.

“I thought that when you and I were truly alone for the first time there was going to be so much I wanted to say, but instead I kissed you.” Brienne looked into his green eyes, there were so many emotions behind them, but she didn’t understand all of them.

“It was a nice kiss.” Jaime flopped back on the bed and laughed.

“Brienne kisses aren’t supposed to be nice, you are supposed to lose yourself in them.”

“I did, for a moment” she admitted. Jaime stopped laughing.

“Jaime do you want to kiss me again?” He didn’t reply. She laid down on her side facing him.

“You can, but don’t kiss me because your lonely or confused. Kiss me because you want to kiss me.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem” he said as he pulled her down to his sweet mouth once again.


End file.
